


Appearances Can Be Deceiving

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel toFor Appearances Sake





	1. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

 

Author's Notes: I guess this could be considered an alternate universe story. Oh, and "For Appearances Sake" can be considered a part of this timeline.

  


CJ woke up and stretched her arm across the bed to pull Toby closer to her. She realized that the other side of the bed was empty. It was then that she realized she was in her own apartment, not at Toby's. She finally realized that it was the ringing of the phone that had awakened her. She reached to answer it.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"CJ." Toby said.

"Toby do you know what time it is over here?" CJ said. She picked up her glasses and looked at the clock. "It's two in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"That's true. I didn't know if I would have a chance to talk to you later."

"So you decided to wake me up?"

"I thought I would take the chance."

"It's a good thing I hadn't been asleep very long, because I was waiting on you to call."

"I have to go now."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." CJ said as she hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ walked into her office the next morning. For some reason she had not been able to sleep after Toby called her.

''What's on the agenda today?" She asked Carol.

"You have the normal briefings at nine, one and five. The sex education report from last year is on your desk again."

"The sex ed report?"

"It's going to Congress."

"Yeah we were supposed to revisit that after the Midterms. Okay, anything else."

"At the moment no."

"But that's open to change?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, when you have the wires..."

"Already on your desk."

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midmorning before CJ had the chance to look at the sex ed report. She still remembered most of what was contained in its pages, but she did need to refresh her memory to be able to brief the press about it.

She smiled as she remembered what she had said to Josh a year earlier. Then she would have had no problem passing an abstinence class. That was certainly untrue now.

********************************************************************

She looked up and watched him leave. There was one thing that was crystal clear to her at that moment, he confused her. He didn't just confuse her, he confused the hell out of her. She looked back down at the book resting on her lap. She had to finish reading the report that night. She had no time to think of Toby Ziegler and how much he confused her.

Three hours later, she was finished with the report. She had managed not to think of Toby as she was reading. Now that she was finished with the report thoughts of Toby crept back into her mind. She had known him for years. He was one of the few people she knew she could always count on. He could say the most biting things to her in one minute, and then be the nicest person she had ever known in the next. In truth she didn't pay any attention to what he said. She knew better than to take any of those things very seriously.

As she started to drive home, Toby still weighed heavily on her mind. She wondered why he had asked if she would be okay by herself? It made very little sense to her. He had never asked anything like that. She wondered what had made him ask it. Someone her car found it's way to his apartment. She looked up, and saw there was still a light on. She decided to go and try to talk to him.

"CJ?" Toby said when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Hi. May I come in?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know."

"CJ..."

"Toby I really have no idea why I'm here."

"Okay." Toby said dismissively.

"Why did you do that today?"

"Could you be a little more specific, cause I have no clue what you are talking about?"

"You asked if I would be okay by myself. What gave you the idea that I wouldn't be?"

Toby turned back towards the window. He couldn't look at her as he spoke. "You looked a little upset today. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Yes." CJ watched him closely as he spoke. She noticed that he couldn't look at her. He had done this a couple of times before, but that had been years ago.

"I just don't like to see you upset." Toby said slowly.

It was then that CJ came to a realization. Toby had feelings for her, strong feelings. He would likely never admit it to her, but it was true. She didn't know how she felt about that. Part of her wished he would admit it. If he did she would be forced to examine how she felt about him. She walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to go now." CJ said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Toby said not turning around to look at her. "Funding for public   
television."

"Oh, joy." CJ said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad." Toby said. CJ could hear the laughter in his voice..

"If you say so. Good night Toby."

"Good night CJ."

With that she left, leaving Toby to wonder why she had even come at all, and if his feelings were that apparent.

*************************************************************

CJ sighed and looked back at the book on her desk. It was strange that the report had played such a pivotal role in her life. She looked towards the TV. She could tell by the change in the music that there was going to be a special report. She couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly went to Leo's office for more information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, CJ blinked as the lights of the cameras assaulted her. It was times like this, when she was barely hanging onto her composure, that she wished she could ban the cameras from the Press Room. She took a deep breath and mounted the podium.

"Good evening. I'm certain most of you are aware that shots were fired at Israeli Prime Minister Baruch and President Barlet as they were leaving the Middle East Peace Conference in Egypt. Both Prime Minister Baruch and President Barlet were unhurt. However several of their aides were hit, including Communications Director Toby Ziegler. We will have more on Mr. Ziegler's condition as it becomes available. We do know that his injuries are very serious and he has been airlifted to a hospital in Tel Aviv. Once he is stabilized he will be air lifted to Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany. That is all for now. There will be no questions taken." CJ quickly fled from the podium as the press shouted her name.

 


	2. Appearances Can Be Deceiving 2

See part 1 for disclaimers.

The darkness of her office was most welcome when she stepped back into it. In some small corner of her mind she believed that if she didn't turn the lights on, she wouldn't have to face what was happening half a world away. She laid her head against her hands. She was fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. She really didn't want to cry. Not at work at least. There were too many people who could see her. She needed to hang onto her composure, it was the only way she could get through this.

"CJ." Josh said.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said without looking up at him.

"Yeah, I noticed. I talked with the President while you were doing the briefing."

"And?"

"He's fine. They're all a little shaken of course, but fine. Sam's staying for awhile."

"What...does he know about...Toby?" CJ said shakily.

"He's in surgery. It's going to be a long one from what Sam said."

"How bad is it?"

"It's very serious. " Josh said quietly. He watched her closely, except for just a second her expression did not change at all.

"Okay."

"They've contacted his family."

"There's just his brother, David. His parents are dead."

"Yeah, you may receive a call from him. They said he was wondering how to handle the press."

"Okay."

"I'll probably have more information for you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, you okay?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that. But I already know the answer."

"Josh."

"I would tell you that he'll be okay, but I don't think you want to hear any false assurances right now." Josh said gently.

"No, I don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CJ was still sitting in the dark when the phone rang. She looked at her watch, and for just a moment she thought it was Toby calling. Then she remembered everything that had happened in the last three hours.

"Hello."

"CJ Cregg?"

"Yes." She almost recognized the voice, but she couldn't place where she recognized it from.

"This is David Ziegler."

"They told me you would probably call."

"Yeah, look I don't need any help with the press."

"I didn't think so."

"I'll keep in touch with you so you'll know what is going on."

"I'll know just as much as you do."

"Yeah but whomever tells you is not going to know how much you and Toby mean to each other."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, I asked him if he was seeing anyone. When I talked about fixing him up with someone one too many times he admitted he was seeing you."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah it was a few weeks ago."

"Okay."

"You want me to tell him anything?"

"Yeah." CJ said softly.

"What?"

"I think you probably know what it is."

"Yeah, that you love him?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Josh walked back into CJ's office. He stood looking at her for a moment. He knew she was exhausted and there was only one way this day could get any worse for her. He just hoped that would not happen, and if it did he would not have to be the one to break it to her.

"CJ." Josh gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Yeah." She said sleepily. She sat up almost immediately.

"The President will be back in the White House in about an hour."

"Okay."

"You'll need to brief the press before then."

"Yeah. Is there anymore news about Toby?"

"I spoke with Sam about an hour ago. He had just gotten out of surgery then." Josh paused for a moment, wondering how much he should tell her. As the Press Secretary she needed to know everything, but for other reasons he wished he didn't have to tell her any of this. "They almost lost him twice."

"What happened?"

"He flat lined twice." Josh watched her as he said this. Except for when she clinched her fists there was no change in her expression.

"Okay." She whispered.

Josh placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment. CJ reached up and laid her hand on top of his. He squeezed her shoulder, kissed the top of her head, and then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was seldom that Jed Bartlet ventured to the offices of his staff. He usually had them come to him. At this moment that did not seem right, at least not under these circumstances.

"Claudia Jean." He said softly.

"Sir." CJ said starting to get up.

"Don't get up on my account." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Okay."

"How are you?"

"I've had better days."

"We all have."

"Yeah." CJ didn't look up.

"He was conscious for a few minutes. At least that's what Sam told me when I called from the plane."

"Sir?"

"Toby asked for you." He said simply.

CJ could feel the tears start to sting her eyes, but she was not going to cry while she was at work.

"You really should just let it out."

"The tears?"

"Yeah."

"Sir, if I start I'm afraid I won't stop."

"He'll be okay."

"Due respect, Mr. President, but you really can't promise *that*."

"You don't know how much I wish I could."

"So do I."

"I guess I'm just saying that he has a reason to fight."

CJ didn't look up again.

"Go home. CJ."

"Sir?"

"Go home for a few hours. Get some sleep, cry, and then come back."

"Sir..."

"We'll survive a few hours without you. Your deputy can do the briefings."

"Sir..."

"Do I have to order you?"

"Since you put it that way."

"I thought so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence in CJ's apartment was deafening. It was funny that there were so many memories hitting her at that moment. If she closed her eyes she could almost believe that Toby was there. She remembered how good it had felt to be in his arms. She remembered how they had kissed in the living room on the night they had first made love. She could feel the tears starting to come again. She wasn't ready to cry yet. She was so certain that if she started she would not stop. She was certain from the way everyone was treating her that they knew about her relationship with Toby. She wondered how they had figured it out, but at that moment it was the least of her concerns. As she was standing in the shower, letting the water run over her, the tears came again. This time she didn't fight it. She let the tears overpower her, she had been fighting it for too long. She was scared of losing him, and that dependence frightened her on some levels. She had not known how much he meant to her, until she had almost lost him. More than anything she wanted to believe the President when he told her Toby would be all right. She didn't want to think about what her life would be like without Toby in it. She didn't know when or even how she had fallen this hard for him, she just knew she had. She was still crying when she got out of the shower. She stared the shirt laying on her bed. It was one of Toby's, which he had left at her apartment. She slipped it on, and then pulled the covers tightly around her. She couldn't seem to stop crying. She buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

  



	3. Appearances Can Be Deceiving 3

 

See Part 1 for disclaimer.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this part out. Unfortunately I became a little busy and a few things happened. Trust me when I say you wouldn't have wanted tme to write this last weekend. Anyway I will try to have the next part out sooner, but classes started back this week and I don't know if I'll be able to or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Denotes the beginning and end of a dream.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real. She was not laying in Toby's arms, and he was not touching and kissing her. It was a pleasant dream though, one of the most pleasant she'd had in a while. She buried herself deeper in the covers in an attempt to stay asleep. It was at that moment that she realized she was not dreaming. She was laying in his arms. He was trying to wake her up. She didn't know if she should feign sleep and see if he would continue, or if she should let him know that she was awake. In the end he took the decision away from her by kissing her passionately.

"I'm not dreaming." CJ whispered.

"If you are then I'm having the same dream."

"What are the chances of that?"

"I don't think they are very high."

"No."

CJ opened her eyes for the first time that morning. She looked around her bedroom, and then turned her head on the pillow. She smiled at Toby, who was laying very close to her. She reached over and touched his cheek. She smiled when he kissed the palm of her hand. As he pulled her closer against him, she whispered. "I love you."

Toby smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered just before kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CJ tried to ignore the ringing of the telephone. She convinced herself that she couldn't ignore it anymore, and answered it. "Hello."

"I woke you up." Josh said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Leo told us to give you six hours."

"I've been home for six hours?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." CJ said. "Josh?"

"What?"

"Has there been any news?"

Josh hesitated for a moment before answering. This was something he didn't want to tell her over the phone. "Yeah."

"No, Josh..."

"It's not that CJ. He's still alive."

"What is it Josh?"

"They had to take him in for more surgery about an hour ago. I don't have all the details, but there was more bleeding." Josh said. He waited for CJ to reply but there was silence on the other end of the line. "CJ?"

"I'm still here." She replied softly. "I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay." Josh said and hung the phone up.

CJ carefully hung her phone up. She could feel the tears starting again. She had heard the hesitation in Josh's voice as he was speaking to her. She had been so certain that Josh was about to tell her that Toby had died. There had been some relief when Josh said it wasn't that. It had ended with the news Toby was back in surgery. She drew her knees up and laid her head against them. She knew she had to get herself under control. She had a job to do. It was the only thing she could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that she had been in the office forever, but it had only been twenty-four hours. Toby had made it out of surgery again, but they had said the next twenty-four hours were critical. That time was almost up.

"Claudia Jean." Josh said from the door.

"Yeah."

"It wouldn't do any good to tell you to go home and get some sleep would it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. You have to give me credit for trying."

"I do?"

"Okay, so you don't." Josh said as he sat down on the couch. He watched her carefully for a couple of minutes. "He's going to be okay."

"Josh don't."

"CJ..."

"Don't give me any empty promises. You don't know that Toby will be okay. There is no way you can guarantee that."

"You're being a pessimist and preparing yourself for the worst right? You think everything that phone rings that you are going to find out he's dead."

"Josh if it does happen I have to face it."

"Face it after it happens."

"Josh..."

"That's not how it will happen. You won't find out over the phone. The call will go to the President."

"I know maybe I'm afraid that I'll be called to the Oval."

"CJ don't think that way it doesn't do you any good."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Josh, everyone seems to know about Toby and I. How did that happen? We worked hard to keep it secret because I wasn't ready for anyone to know."

"New Years Eve."

"New Years Eve?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

"CJ!"

"I really don't. We were barely with each other that night."

"Except for right around midnight."

"Yeah, we walked away so we could be alone for a few minutes."

"Could you see us from where you were?"

"No."

"Are you certain of that?"

"I didn't really notice."

"That was apparent, and it was easy to figure out what was going on with you and Toby from the way you were kissing."

"Yeah, I guess it was." CJ said as the phone started to ring. After a moment, she reached for the phone. "Hello."

Josh watched her closely especially when he realized it was Sam who had called. "What did he say?" Josh asked once she had hung the phone up.

"Toby's awake." She said simply.

"That's great."

"Yeah it is." CJ smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you smile again."

"Josh."

"Well it is." Josh got up and started for the door. "Go home and get some rest."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Josh?"

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

"You'd do the same for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ quietly opened the door to her apartment, and turned the light on. She was starting to believe that Toby would be okay. For the first time in days she was beginning to have some hope.

She was sitting on the couch, too tired to sleep, reading a book when the phone rang. She seriously thought of letting the answering machine pick it up, but she didn't.

"Hello." CJ said.

"CJ." Toby said quietly.

"Oh, my God."

"You're not going to freak out or anything are you?"

"I'll do that later."

"Okay, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine."

"That's the reason you sound like hell?"

"It's been a rough few days."

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Toby..."

"Damn. I have to go. The nurse is saying Sam is coming back. I love you."

"I love you." CJ said and hung up. She had managed to control her emotions while she was talking to him. She had not wanted Toby to hear her cry, and if she could help it when he was back in Washington he would not see her cry. She could feel the tears starting now, they were tears of relief, a way of releasing the tension she had been feeling. She laid her head against the cushions and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Appearances Can Be Deceiving 4

 

See part 1 for disclaimers.

  


Author's Note: So this is the end. Well it is except you will probably be getting an epilogue to this story in the next couple of days.

  


One Week Later.

  


She was starting to develop a pattern when she came to visit him. She would stand outside of the room for a while just staring inside. Once she had stayed there for twenty minutes. She had come by every night after she had left work, each night wondering if she would finally get to talk to him. He was asleep each night when she got there. CJ would sit at Toby's bedside and just hold his hand throughout the night. It didn't really bother her that he slept. The sleep was helping to heal him. She knew he was getting stronger, she could hear the strength returning to his voice when they talked on the phone. He wouldn't stay on the phone for long, he was afraid of someone knowing they were more than friends. CJ had not told him that everyone knew, partially because she wanted to see the look on his face when she did, and partially because she was certain he wouldn't believe her. She sat down quietly in the chair, and reached for his hand.

"I'm beginning to think you don't want to see me." She said softly.

"What would give you that idea?" Toby said as he squeezed her hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You don't know how good it is to see you."

"Because you're always asleep when I'm here!" CJ could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She had promised herself days ago that she would not cry in front of him, but she didn't think she would be able to keep that promise. "It's good to see you awake."

"CJ, I've been awake before."

"You haven't been while I've been here."

"When have you been here?"

"Every night."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"CJ you should watch it, someone may start to believe we are involved." Toby laughed.

"Those that matter already know."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember New Years?"

"Yeah."

"They figured it out then."

"How?"

"The way we were kissing."

"Oh."

"Yeah." CJ said as she got up. She bent over him and gently kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

"You could do it again."

"I could?"

"Yeah."

CJ bent and kissed him again. She sat down on the bed beside him. "You've heard an old saying that you don't know what you have until you lose it?"

"No, I haven't."

CJ rolled her eyes at him. "What I'm trying to say is that I didn't know how much I loved you until I almost lost you." She reached up to wipe her eyes because she had started to cry. "I swore I wouldn't cry in front of you." She laughed.

"You are." Toby laughed.

"I know that."

"I love you."

CJ smiled and held his hand tighter.

"They are talking about letting me out of here tomorrow or the next day."

"Yes, I know that."

"Okay."

"You're staying with me."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"You sound like you are expecting me not to like the idea."

"I'm expecting to hear that you think you can take care of yourself." CJ said.

"I don't mind staying with you."

"Good, but it's not like you had a choice in the matter."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You're getting tired aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Your voice has changed." CJ smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll be here for awhile."

"How long is that?"

"All night."

"Okay." Toby murmured as he closed his eyes.

CJ sat on the bed for awhile, then she went to get the blanket the nurses had left in the closet for her. She sat down on the chair and pulled it around her and went to sleep.


	5. Appearances Can Be Deceiving 5

 

See part 1 for disclaimers.

Author's Note: Thanks to AJ for beta reading this, and telling me it makes sense.

One Year Later

CJ looked at her watch, she had five minutes before it began. It was the one year anniversary of the day Toby had been shot. Many news organizations had expressed interest in doing an interview with him to be aired that night. Prepping him for the interview had been a real nightmare, but she had survived it. She was certain he hadn't screwed up too much. Now all she had to do was wait and see what editing had done to the piece.

"Also tonight," CJ heard the announcer say as she reached for the crackers she kept on her desk, "an interview with White House Communications Director on the one year anniversary of the assassination attempt in Egypt. We will examine how his life has changed in the last year."

CJ sat at her desk and waited through the first segment for the interview to air. She turned the volume up as it begun. "One year ago today, there was an assassination attempt against Former Israeli Prime Minister Baruch, while he was attending a peace summit in Egypt. White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler was one of the victims of the attempt. Tonight we will sit down with Mr. Ziegler to talk about the changes that have taken place in his life over the last year." As the introduction was spoken, file pictures were shown. Some stills of Toby with the President. A video of CJ and Toby leaving a fundraiser. Finally, there was a shot of CJ reading the first official statement about the attempt. Finally they went to the actual interview footage. "It was not known at that time that you and Ms. Cregg were romantically involved, was it Mr. Ziegler?" The reporter said. "No, it was still secret at that time." Toby said.

"I wish I could say I was surprised they led off with that." CJ said as she watched the interview. She then turned her attention back to the TV.

"How much do you remember about that time?" The reporter asked. "Not much at all." Toby replied. "I was out of it for quite a while. I don't remember much until I was brought back to the States." The next question was, "Who was the first person you saw?" Toby answered. "Leo McGarry, Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn came to see me on the first day I was home." Toby almost smiled as he was answering. "What about Ms. Cregg."

CJ sat back in her chair, knowing that she was getting ready to make her first appearance.

"I came to see him that night after leaving work. Of course he was asleep." CJ answered. It was the first indication that she was doing the interview also. "When did you talk for the first time?" The reporter asked. "A week later." CJ replied. "And he stayed with you while he was recuperating?", was the next question. "Yes, he did."

"I don't know why you are watching that." Toby said from the door.

"To make certain it goes okay."

"It went okay when we were filming it."

"I know but it could have changed with the editing."

"Do you really think she would do that?"

"Not really but..."

"Okay. Oh, here comes the good part." Toby said as he sat down on the side of her desk.

They were now showing a still photo of CJ and Toby on their wedding day. It was the only photo of the day that had been made public. "You were married in August." The reporter said. "You work closely together, in fact Toby you are CJ's boss. How does that effect your marriage?" They exchanged a glance before CJ answered. "We've never let it bother us." The reporter looked incredulous. "Are you kidding. You've never taken work problems home?" CJ glanced at Toby as she said. "It's something that we know won't last forever. Have we argued over work related stuff? Yes, but we did that before we were married, and before we were ever involved." The reporter then turned to Toby. "How has being married effected your working relationship?" Toby almost smiled as he answered. "It hasn't. We still disagree on issues. We just try not to take it home."

CJ placed her hand on Toby's knee. "Try would be the key word in that sentence."

"Yeah, every time we've taken the problem home I've slept on the couch."

"I didn't enjoy those nights." CJ said softly.

"I know that."

They turned their attention back to the TV for the end of the interview. "What does the future hold for you?" Toby answered. "We try not to think of   
that." CJ interrupted, "Obviously we hope for a long and happy marriage, but none of us are promised that we will be here tomorrow. I guess we are just grateful for everyday." "And what about children?" Toby answered. "We've talked about it."

"I'm not surprised they ended with that." CJ said.

"Neither am I." Toby replied as he reached for the crackers on her desk. "These are so bland I don't know how you stand them."

"Toby, it's late. Let's just go home."

"Of course."

"Okay."

"I love you Mrs. Ziegler." Toby said quietly.

"I love it when you call me that."

"I know you do." Toby said as they walked toward the door.

"I love you too." CJ said softly as they walked out of her office.

  


The end.


End file.
